


Doyle Hated Deborah

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider





	Doyle Hated Deborah

Doyle hated Deborah. In another life, he might have liked her, maybe even fancied her. He _might_ have even spent the odd night with her had she been so lucky and he was at a _very_ loose end.

For now however, Doyle hated Deborah.

He’d seen the signs, seen them all too clearly so many times before. Deborah fancied Bodie. Deborah was a WPC with designs on becoming a detective and even more designs on Bodie.

Doyle hated giving training courses. Keen as mustard raw recruits who could only _imagine_ a life in CI5, regularly rolled up to soak up enough knowledge to further their Police and military careers. None of them could ever be taught how it _felt_ to depend on a partner, to put that partners life beyond your very own, to love and trust that partner above all else.

Deborah, Doyle was sure, wore her uniform skirt shorter than regulations decreed. The Powers That Be with their greedily leering eyes, had chosen to appear blind to the fact, but Bodie had noticed and therefore, so had Doyle.

It was hard watching Bodie interact with trainees. Once upon a time he would have repelled the idea of even glancing at rookies, but Bodie now saw the sense of educating a new generation. A generation of young blood all looking for recognition, excitement and as much sex as they could possibly get.

Ray Doyle had seen it all before, people lusting after his partner. He rarely thought about the others that had tried it. He wouldn't think much about Deborah once he’d finally set things straight with her. She had a place which definitely wasn't, anywhere near his partner.

Deborah would have to be told. If Deborah didn't choose to listen, she would have to be _made_ to realise. Doyle didn't really _like_ making people realise things, but some things were just too important NOT to be realised. Doyle tried to think of something else.

It wouldn't play too much on his mind. He been through this so many times before and after all, he really _did_ hate Deborah.


End file.
